ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nappa
How Nappa joined the Tourney Nappa is a tall and muscular man. Though his genes give him the appearance of someone in their mid-30s, Nappa is approximately 50 years old when he is first shown in the series. At this time, he looks identical all the way to the time of his death. He has hair in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku (although it seems to be a small patch, lacking sideburns of any kind). He travels to Earth with Vegeta to gather the Dragon Balls, to wish for eternal life. He is the second most powerful Saiyan warrior in Frieza's army and reports his accomplishments to Frieza directly, alongside Raditz and Vegeta. Like most Saiyans, Nappa wears a scouter to detect the ki of his enemies. Escaping from Hell, Nappa vows to kill the man who told him he had disgraced the Saiyan race, Vegeta. Soonafter, he decides to bribe a Stormtrooper turned Resistance fighter, Finn. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Nappa checks his scouter. After the announcer calls his name Nappa closes his left hand and punches the ground as the camera zooms saying "Are you ready for this?!" Special Moves Bomber DX (Neutral) Nappa charges up a potent wave of ki and fires it with one hand. Break Cannon (Side) Nappa fires an immensely powerful blue beam of energy from his mouth. Megaton Throw (Up) Nappa grabs the opponent's head yelling "Gotcha!", then he jumps up in the air while swinging them over his head, and when he gets high enough up in the air, he rushes to the ground and violently smashes the opponent's head to the floor. In midair, he flies upwards with his right hand open. Earthquake Slam (Down) Nappa leaps into the air and kicks the opponent into the ground, causing a huge shockwave. Giant Buster (Hyper Smash) Nappa grabs the opponent and uppercuts them into the air. Then, he teleports and piledrives the opponent into the ground. Finally, he stomps his foot onto the opponent's stomach. Giant Storm (Final Smahs) Nappa headbutts his opponent into the air. If he does, he next follows after and overhead kicks the opponent to the ground. Nappa then watches the try to stand and charges up saying "He's still alive. Now that's what I want to... SEEEEEEEEEEE!" then he raises his right hand with his index and middle fingers up, releasing a white Exloping Wave that knocks the opponent away. Victory Animations #Nappa punches his head with no effect and says "Bah, too bad, huh?!" #Nappa raises his right index and middle fingers saying "I'm Nappa, there's no way you can beat me!" and swipes his right arm. #Nappa rubs his chin and punches his open right hand saying "There's no way you could defeat me!" On-Screen Appearance Nappa comes out of his space pod and says "Heh heh... Try to make this fun." Trivia *Nappa's rival is ex-Stormtrooper FN-2187, now known as Finn. *Nappa shares his English voice actor with Jesus Burgess. *Nappa shares his Japanese voice actor with Lu Bu, Huang Gai, Panther Caroso, Doc Louis, Shaheen, Brainiac, Deathborn, K. Lumsy, Pyrrhon, HR-H, Convict, Klink, Pigma Dengar, Combot, Akuma Shogun, Mr. Boyd, Sajin Komamura, Devil Rebirth, Matsuo Tsurayaba, Rashid, Raidou, Gordo, Francis the Chameleon and Leo Whitefang. *Nappa shares his French voice actor with Yukimura Sanada, Vista, Aokiji, Xiahou Yuan, Hayato Kobayashi (in Guntank) and the King of Hyrule. *Nappa shares his German voice actor with High Evolutionary, Shirokohryu and Nenji "Okina" Kashiwazaki. *Nappa shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Overload, Merlon, Oro, Toiletnator, Mr. Plod, the right head of Exeggutor, Coyote Starrk, Vilgax, Man Ray and Death. Category:Playable characters Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters